Various types of devices for displaying flags and flower arrangements on headstones are known in the prior art. Some of the known devices are width adjustable and either support flower arrangements or include holders for decorative objects such as a planter box Other known devices include a flower vase with a base that attaches to a headstone with adhesive tape and a cage with a foam block on a base thereof which employs straps to attach the base width-wise to a headstone. A flower stem receiving block attached to a headstone with bands that extend between hooks in the block and eyelets in the upper edge of the headstone is also known. A combination cemetery vase and flag holder adapter that rotatably attaches to a mounting ring of an invertible type cemetery vase via a lug mechanism is also known. However, what is needed is an L-shaped headstone U-shaped bracket that fits lengthwise over a headstone from a right side to a left side thereof and includes various combinations of flag, flower and wreath holders.